lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Flandre Scarlet
Flandre Scarlet is the main roleplay character of Apparition of Dusk. Backstory Flandre comes from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, having been locked up inside the basement for almost her entire un-life, no doubt thanks to her danger, any details about her early or life before becoming a Vampire being almost nonexistant or straight-up wrong. This has, unsurprisingly, resulted in some resentment between her and her sister, and as a result, her and her sister's caretakers. The exact means of which she arrived at the Lookout Universe from her own is by way of a temper tantrum one day, resulting in a tear straight through the fabric of space and time itself, of which she carelessly jumped straight through, ending up "here". Personality Flandre's mind, despite having lived for several centuries, matches her appearance, being locked up in a basement not doing well for her mental state, for example, regularly calling anyone she fights as little more than her "toy", their deaths being nothing other than her simply "breaking" them. She is quite aggressive when provoked in the slightest way, though calming her down afterwards isn't a challenge, usually forgetting about why a particular fight even happend by the time it's over. For some odd reason, she regularly sings a rather morbid rhyme whenever particularly happy or particularly depressed, when questioned, simply saying she got it from an old novel she read. Story After her arrival, she had to get used to properly feeding on humans, as her days in the SDM had her being served food made directly out of blood. Thankfully, like her sister, she is quite the light eater, any "victims" usually having more than enough blood to go on their way. While wandering one day, she happend to encounter Lumakai, ending up fighting him after trying to suck his blood, considering she didn't meet any power beings within the new universe, she lost quite quickly, even learning her favorite "game" didn't work anymore. After finding out about the new Tournament she happily signed up, any doubts of her abilities being shown sheerly by eradicating anyone who happend to particularly annoy her. By the time she properly arrived, the fight between and Kuro had begun, and she took a liking to Ian, having an outright crush on him. After the fight ended in disqualification for him, however, she became somewhat depressed, right up until her own match came up, against Nikad, of which if nothing else, her sheer durability was well shown, until Nikad surrendered, if anything just getting her straight back to depression, though she did perk up a bit after staying with Ian and friends, watching the battle between and Keios Once it was her turn to fight against Kuro, she was transported to the Otherworld, winning the fight after Kuro ended up disqualified after it was shown neither would give up, and she ended up being killed. ---- (( Split due to RPs happening disproportionately )) After the Tournament ended, Flandre did very little on Earth, simply continuing to catch any unfortunate travellers and leave them to wake up with still-bleeding holes on their limbs. While travelling Earth to find something to do, she encountered Nacule, fighting with him in a spar which ended rather shortly, though, near the end having her ability to utterly destroy anything and everything unblocked by Star Serelinity, certainly giving her a while of enjoyment. Eventually, however, she did become bored enough to travel out of Earth, following behind a ship about to land on during it's invasion. The result was her eventually finding out there was a war going on, promptly "playing" with everyone by wreaking havoc wherever she flew, carpetbombing everything she felt like, regardless of race or affiliation, though, once recognizing a few on the Allied side, she did cease, instead targetting her powers at the Heruleans. She took minor part in the liberations of the Namekian cities, though otherwise did very little, considering she barely knew what was going on in the first place. Abilities Flandre is ridiculously durable and strong, her sheer will being enough to allow her to directly stay in sunlight without risk of death, though she does end up becoming slower and weaker within it. Light itself she is averse to, though it doesn't particularly hurt her directly. She can live without air, considering she is just a living corpse, thus being able to fly through space or submerge under water indefinitely. The wings on her back are artificial, being there for as long as one can guess, the crystals appearing to be containers for magical energy. Considering the "rules" of the world she came from, she adds noticeable gaps within her attacks, purposefully giving any opponent the chance to dodge, though her shots in and of themselves are able to kill most lower beings. Techniques "Taboo, Cranberry Trap": An very basic spell, forming up several magical seals around an opponent, the seals swiftly spinning around them as they fire technicolour bullets. "Taboo, Four of a Kind": She splits up into a total of four Flandres, each one seeming perfectly identical, showering anyone she faces with bullets from each. "Taboo, Kagome Kagome": One of her favorites, trapping anyone within a cage of bullets, "breaking" the cage with one large disk of magic. "Taboo, Maze of Love": A large burst of constant waves of bullets, yet a noticeable gap in the center, moving clockwise along. "Forbidden Barrage, Starbow Break": Neverending barrage of rainbow bullets, practically bombing the earth around her with them. "Secret, And Then There Will Be None?": Effectively her favorite attack, physically erasing herself from existance temporarily, a utter mass of bullets appearing around her opponent(s), and promptly closing in around them. "Q.E.D, Ripples of 495 Years": Her strongest attack outright, summoning all her power to form massive "ripples" that explode into millions of bullets each. Flight: She is able to fly, the crystals on her wings glowing when she does. Laevateinn: A small, toy-like weapon, yet able to fire off a immense beam whenever she so much as wills it to. Regeneration: Her skin, muscle, bone, and even internal organs heal at a high rate, though this healing does temporarily come to a halt when pierced with wood, which is why stakes are generally known to kill Vampires. Being cut into small enough pieces, or completely destroyed, will turn her to ash, however. "Kyuu": Physically grabbing the soul of someone, or something, and crushing it in her hand like dust, destroying anything and everything, though for some odd reason, it ceased to work in this universe, albeit only on living beings. Already dead beings are at least partially damaged, as they're already effectively souls, while objects, unless enchanted, blow up into pieces. After her spar with Nacule, it had started to work properly on everything yet again, though she rarely uses it, believing it to be quite the boring way to break someone, with everything else she has available. ((Will add more as she uses them, don't want to spoil all her high techniques right off the bat, do we?)) Quotes " Ten little Indians went out to dine~ One choked his little self, then there were Nine~ Nine little Indians stayed up very late~ One overslept himself, then there were Eight~ Eight little Indians travelling in Devon~ One said he'd stay there, then there were Seven~ Seven little Indians chopping up sticks~ One chopped himself in half, then there were Six~ Six little Indians playing with a hive~ A bumblebee stung one, then there were Five~ Five little Indians going in for law~ One got in Chancery and then there were Four~ Four little Indians going out to sea~ A red herring swallowed one, then there were Three~ Three little Indians were now a weary crew~ A big bear "hugged" one, then there were Two~ Two little Indians sitting in the sun~ One got frizzled up, then there was One~ One little Indian left all alone~... He went and hanged himself. And then there will be none~" Gallery StarbowBreak.png MazeofLove.png KagomeKagome.png Fourofand.png Laser.png CranberryTrap.png Ripples.png|Flandre's usual method of regular attack, simply constant ripples of scarlet energy. Themes Category:Characters Category:Immortal Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles